Solid powder cosmetics produce various senses, textures, and color tones by changing the compositions and contents of oils, color pigments, glitter powders, extender powders, and excipients. However, in recent solid powder cosmetics, not only esthetics by color tones and pearl feeling but also trials, such as filling of containers having complicated shapes and three-dimensional molding, have been performed for further enhancing the designs of cosmetics.
However, an improvement in the filling and molding properties of a cosmetic for filling of a container having a complicated shape or for three-dimensional molding decreases the ease of loosening of the cosmetic and the smooth feeling in use, whereas an improvement in the ease of loosening of a cosmetic or the smooth feeling in use decreases the drop strength of the molded product.
For this problem, for example, a technique of increasing the strength of a cosmetic by molding an aqueous solvent containing a powder and a water-swelling clay mineral into a spherical shape (Patent Document 1) or a technique of improving the drop strength and the soft feeling in use by using a fatty acid aluminum salt (Patent Document 2) has been investigated.